The Act
by kakomaan
Summary: What's just an act, and what's really real? Despite the aforementioned summary that sounds serious, it isn't. It's not meant to be.


AN: Enjoy!

The woman made her way across the bull pen, her eyes focused on a lone detective. The detective who was the focus of the woman seemed to realize that someone was staring at her so she stood up and acted as if she were stretching. She saw the other woman making her way towards her desk so she turned around and faced the approaching woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. Could you tell me who Detective Goren is?"

"May I ask why?"

"He knew my brother."

"Well, he's not here right now. He'll probably be in later. I'm his partner, Detective Eames. Could I take a message for you?" Alex could sense that something was off with the woman in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her partner's large back by Logan's desk. She returned her attention to hear the woman say,

"I'll wait."

Meanwhile, Bobby was busy talking to Logan.

"Hold onto these for me please, just for a few minutes." Logan looked incredulously at Bobby.

"Are you kidding? This is your gun and badge!"

"I know. Just hold onto them."

"If you say so."

"Thanks." With that, Bobby turned and caught Alex's eye. He held up his left hand and she nodded ever so slightly. Bobby bobbed his head once and moved over to the entrance of the bull pen. Mentally, he was preparing himself for what he was about to do. He took in a deep breath and called out. "Alex!" Every detective looked over at the big man.

"Honey!" All the detectives heads snapped back to Alex with looks of confusion on their faces. The woman looked from Alex to Bobby and asked,

"Is that Detective Goren?" But she wasn't heard.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring my wife breakfast. Seeing as she was gone before I could bring her breakfast in bed, I decided to embarrass you in front of all your co-workers by bringing you breakfast at work." Alex smiled widely.

"You didn't have to." Bobby got right up next to Alex so that he was touching her.

"But I wanted to." And with that, Bobby leaned down and captured her lips with zealous. They broke apart and Alex reached for the white paper bag he held. "I also brought something for your partner. Where is he?"

"He's somewhere around here." He spun her so that she was against the desk and put his face against her neck.

"Hmm. Well I'll just hang around until he shows up." He pulled back a little and smiled devilishly. "How does that sound?" She smiled back just as devilishly.

"That sounds great."

"Good." And he once again captured her lips with his own. The sound of a throat clearing made them pull apart. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here to see Detective Goren. You obviously know the detective." Bobby nodded his head.

"Quite well."

"Well can you tell me where he is?"

"I don't have a GPS locator that can tell me where he is. What makes you think that I'll know where he is?" To the woman, it seemed that he wasn't paying attention to her. He looked to be more focused on the female detective's neck. She pulled out a gun and shouted,

"Where the hell is Detective Goren?" Bobby was now completely blocking Alex from the woman's sight, but every other detective was crashing in on the woman. They removed the gun from her grasp and handcuffed her, leading her away. Bobby stepped away from Alex and grabbed his gun and badge off of Logan's desk and made his way back to his and Alex's adjoining desks.

"So, what d'you bring me for breakfast?" He sat down in his seat and pulled out two pastries.

"Your favorite." She smiled.

"You are a god."

"I try."

"Goren! Eames! What the hell was that!"

"What was what?" The captain made weird gestures with his hands and said,

"That!" Logan spoke up from his spot nearby.

"That was so hot, I need a smoke, and I don't smoke."

"Not now Logan!"

"It was a part." Deakins looked like he was about to have a seizure.

"Yeah. I felt that something off about the woman. I looked down and saw the gun poking out of her purse."

"I picked up on her discomfort and saw a impression of a gun on the lady's purse."

"And since we did a undercover operation just before she came, we already had the rings."

"So we just distracted her."

"You could have been shot!" Bobby drew in a breath.

"Actually, she had the safety on," Alex took over.

"And when she drew it, it was still on safety, so it wouldn't have gone off." Deakins rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"Nothing?" Deakins sighed once more.

"Fine. Just try and not give me another heart attack because of that." Alex raised her hand and said,

"Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout."

"Yeah, but my brother's were. So that counts for something, right?" Deakins just rubbed his face and said,

"Sure." Everything eventually returned to normal. Bobby leaned over Alex's shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"So I take it we don't tell him about us in the near future."

"Yup."

"I think I can live with that." With that, they both smiled roguishly. They didn't specify what was the part of their act. They weren't married, but those kisses were definitely real. Besides, he doesn't want to know, so he won't know. It's like he said, 'no more heart attacks.' That news would defiantly give him a heart attack.

AN: Review please!


End file.
